


A žili šťastně až do smrti

by Boyce_Cox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Family, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Romantic Fluff
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 05:00:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boyce_Cox/pseuds/Boyce_Cox
Summary: Všechno dobře dopadlo, Stiles a Derek si užívají společný rodinný život se svými adoptovanými ratolestmi. Všechno je poklidné a plné lásky.





	A žili šťastně až do smrti

“Amando, Joshuo! Snídaně!” zakřičel Stiles z kuchyně. Jestli se budou dále válet, ani jeden z nich tam nebude včas. “Deset, devět, osm. Máte štěstí!” otočil se na příchozí. Amanda ani Joshua nechtěli vyvolat hněv boží, který by přišel, kdyby to nestihli do konce odpočtu.  
“Rychle nasnídat, ať už můžeme jet, mladý!”  
“Ale no tak, klid zlato, však všichni už jsou stejně zvyklí, že šerif chodí o půl hodinky pozdě, ne?” ušklíbl se mezi zíváním Derek a dal mu pusu na tvář.  
“Ty mě moc neštvi, pane na volné noze. Už to vidím, jak bys chodil včas, když by ti to pořád někdo jako Amanda a Joshua sabotovali,” na oko se začertil Stiles.  
Amanda hodila na Joshuu škleb imitující ranního cholerického Stilese. “Všechno vidím, mám oči i za roh, mladá dámo.” Amanda sebou trhla a radši si šla dát svačinu do batohu. Joshua jí preventivně následoval.

“Hezky si to tam užijte, rodinko,” mával na zbytek domácnosti Derek, když Stiles naháněl děti do auta.   
“Nemůžeme jet tátovim autem a ne tou tvojí kraksnou?”   
“Tss. jaká kraksna, v tom jsem na střední vozil Dereka na veterinu.”   
“No jó, tím tu kraksnu hájíš vždycky. Tatí, že by to auto už měl dát do šrotu?”   
“Neměl Amando, tím mě vozil na veterinu, vždyť to teď říkal, ne?” držel při Stilesovi Derek. Amanda protočila oči v sloup a radši bez dalších protestů nastoupila. Joshua tomu kusu šrotu taky moc nevěřil, ale věděl, že s táty se nemá cenu na tohle téma hádat.

Stiles zaparkoval před školou. “Šup a vzdělávat se, mládeži. Zítra ladí autorádio Joshua. I když dnešní ABBA vám šla zpívat nádherně.”   
“Každej miluje ABBU, tati. Pa,” rozloučily se ratolesti jednohlasně.

“Kdybyste nebyl šerif, pane šerif, nevím jak by vám tohle procházelo. Pozdě, zase, potřetí tenhle týden,” vyčetla mu paní recepční. Stiles na ní radši ani nereagoval a s hlasitý povzdechem se vydal ke své kanceláři.  
Na stole na něj čekal hrnek kávy, v tenhle čas už studené kávy, nutno dodat. Stiles se rozvalil na židli a začal procházet spisy. Kromě občasných “zvířecích útoků” se v tomhle městě ale nic moc neděje, takže na něj čekal další líný den a jediným pracovním vzrušením pro něj bylo kárání Scottových dětí, které zničily další kus veřejného majetku. Asi se v nich začíná ozývat vlčí mládě, už se dostávají do toho nejhoršího věku, problesklo Stilesovi hlavou.

“Smažák a hranolky, Lorein. Díky,” objednal si Stiles. Škoda, že nejbližší kantýna je zrovna ta, kde vaří tak jako tady. Už aby bylo doma, ty Derekovi večeře jsou dokonalé. Teda ono by bylo vedle toho balfu tady dokonalé všechno, ale to Derekovi nikdy nesmí říct. Ukousl by mu za takové řeči hlavu. Stiles chvíli přemýšlel jestli by to ukusování hlav bylo obrazné nebo doslovné. To mi připomíná… došlo Stilesovi a začal se hrabat v kapsách. Nakonec to vyhrabal! Vítězoslavně vylovil telefon.  
“Ahoj, zlato. Jak to šlo?”  
“Vypadlo to docela dobře, ale pak se tam nahrnul manžel editorky a myslel si bůh ví co, debil,” rozčiloval se Derek.  
“Takže tě vyhodili nebo jak?”  
“Ne, půjdu do Grey Publishing znova, mám nový termín schůzky.”  
“Aspoň, že tak zlato. Tenhle román je mnohem lepší než ten předchozí, takže půjde na dračku. A pak mě vyměníš za nějakou mladou zlatokopku, uvidíš.”  
“Já myslel, že mladá zlatokopka jsi ty.”  
“Tsss. Radši mi řekni mongolského pastevce na čtyři.”  
“Zase luštíš křížovky ke smažáku? Arat.”  
“Díky, konečně vím, co řekla Madonna o svém mateřství.”  
“To jsem rád, tohle jsem vždycky toužil vědět,” Stiles by přísahal, že přes telefon slyšel i zvuk toho jak jeho drahá polovička protočila oči v sloup. Tohle od něj Amanda odkoukala na výbornou. Je vidět, že výchova se na člověku podepíše.  
“Tak pa večer, zlato. A nezapomeň vyzvednout děti z družiny.”  
“Samozřejmě, nejsem jejich otec první den, přeci. Hodně štěstí s potíráním zločinu, pa,” zasmál se Derek a zavěsil.

“Vyčistit zuby a spát.”   
“Ale tati, ještě si chceme povídat se strejdou Scottem.”   
“Zítra vstáváte do školy, po té dnešní zaspávačce žádné prodlužování večerky nebude.”   
“Ale ty nám nikdy nevyprávíš historky ze střední.”   
“Protože jste na to ještě malí. A Scott to moc dobře ví, jenom podkopává mojí autoritu.”   
“Tvojí co?” popíchnul Stilese Joshua.   
“JOSHUOO!” snažil se naštvaně zaburácet Stiles, ale moc mu to nešlo. Ta poznámka se totiž Joshuovi docela povedla.  
“Ale no tak, děti. Nechte tátu na pokoji a běžte spát,” vložil se do toho Derek. Joshua s Amandou chvíli lamentovali, ale nakonec se je Derekovi podařilo odlifrovat do koupelny, kde si skutečně vyčistili zuby.   
“Dereku a bude pohádka?”   
“To víte, že bude. A kterou byste rádi?”   
“Krásku a zvíře!” vykřikl Joshua bez zaváhání. Amanda začala poskakovat a opakovala název pohádky pořád dokola.   
“Dobře, dobře, sice po tisícáté, ale jak chcete.”

Stiles se odebral do obýváku, kde si konečně mohl vychutnat svojí skleničku Baileys a zavzpomínat se Scottem na mládí. Derek se vrátil celý zničený, už uměl Krásku a zvíře slovo od slova.   
“Zase kráska, co?”   
“Asi v tom vidí nějakou rodičovskou paralelu, nebo tak něco,” pousmál se Scott.   
“Na true alfu si nedovolím vyskakovat, ale svému nejlepšímu kamarádovi můžu s klidem říct, ať si trhne, viď?” pokusil se Stiles o obranu.  
Derek si přihnul skotské a významně pohlédl na Stilesovu sklenici. “Sladký, já vím. Nekomentuj, kotě.” zareagoval Stiles. Po těch letech moc dobře znal Derekův názor na likéry.

Dlouho ještě nad skleničkou rozebírali staré časy. Poté co Stiles pozvolna upadl do spánku na Derekově rameni, Scott se tiše rozloučil a šel domů doslova o dům dál. Derek se pomalu zvedl, vzal Stilese do náručí a odnesl ho do peřin. Dal mu pusu na čelo a odešel do pracovny pokračovat v nedokončeném románu.


End file.
